Lonely Streets
by SW
Summary: AU fic. Sasuke is a homeless kid who by chance get's saved by Naruto. Shounen ai
1. Just a case of bad luck

  
"Lonely streets"

_Pairing:_ Possible SasuNaru  
_Rating: _pg-13 ---language warnings   
Settings: AU takes place in a modern city, not ninja related.

-----------------------

The wind howled through the near deserted streets and alleyways, the remains of last weeks snowfall clung to the pavement in scattered piles of misshapen ice. Few people roamed the city at this hour, especially not when it was this cold out. One solitary figure walked the long empty span of frozen street, he trudged tiredly huddled in his hooded jacket. Whose pockets he kept his gloved hands jammed into, pulling one arm loose long enough to check his watch. Why did he have to work so late? It was 2 am, and he was still a good 4 blocks away from his nice warm apartment. Muttering a few curses about the horrid weather, he continued the seemingly endless walk home. 

 Until he neared one particular alley, where the sounds of fighting fell upon his frozen ears. "LET GO ASSHOLE!" "Grab his legs!" This halted the young man, as he wavered between ignoring it, or getting involved. The sound of garbage cans crashing seemed to will him to help, as he found him self rushing into the dimly lit passage. The sight that greeted him struck him as a tad unfair, four men were trying to get a hold of a struggling individual. 

"He needs to learn a lesson" Laughed one of the offenders, "He sure does." Growled another, rubbing his cheek where he had been kicked by the boy they were trying to pin down. The boy in question seemed to have been wrangled by the other two, although that didn't stop him from struggling between them and screaming profanities. All five jumped in surprise as they suddenly found they had company, the young man who had decided to intervene launched himself upon the first two men.  Knocking one of them over with a sweeping low kick, and elbowing the other in the stomach. With a surprising amount of speed, he kneed one of the captors in the groin.  The boy stumbled free, and cracked the fourth guy upside the head. Ignoring the man who had helped him, he darted out of the alley. Having delivered a few more kicks all around, the man in the hooded jacket walked out. Looking for some sign of the boy he had aided. 

 He didn't have to look far, for the lad had tripped over a frozen snow bank and was struggling to get to his feet. The world seemed to be spinning, he must have been hit harder then he thought. He managed to collapse against the side of a building, as he attempted to collect his thoughts. But frowned once he realized the guy still hadn't left. "If you're waiting for a thank you, might as well go away." The shabbily dressed boy snapped. 

  The young man tipped his head slightly, quietly observing the other. Partially spiky jet-black hair, that parted to reveal a pale bloodied face. Whose owner was dressed in a torn up pair of jeans, and an old hoodie that had seen better days. The dark haired boy bristled under the scrutinizing gaze, and in return glared darkly at the one who had helped him. "What?!" Gloved hands pulled back the fur trimmed hood, giving the other teen a good look at the youthful face of other boy, 3 strips marked each cheek and good natured blue eyes beamed at him from under spikes of blood hair. "Your pretty beat up, where do you live I'll walk you back." He offered. "I've had worse, and I don't have a home so fuck off." Was the rather ungracious reply, the rescuer frowned slightly, his eyes sliding shut as he regarded the standoffish boy. "Its almost below zero, your hurt. And you really have no where to go?" "No I don't, so get lost."

  The fair-haired one paused, torn once more. He weighed his options, and glanced once more at his sorry excuse for a victim. After a long bout of silence he finally sighed, "Oh what the hell."

Throwing his better judgment aside the blond youth reached down and grabbed hold of the other boys arm. Black eyes startled open, and regarded his "savior" with blatant distrust and irritation. "What the hell do you want now?!" He snarled hoarsely, trying to wrench his arm free with out much success. "Get up, you're coming with me." Was the others "friendly" order, there was a bright smile on his whiskered face and a determined gleam those baby blue eyes. 

~~~~~~To be continued?

  ____________________________________________

 This is an experiment of sorts, I haven't written any actual stories for a while now. I have done nothing but draw and work on my comics, but it's not the same as sitting down and writing a detailed story. How ever I recently had to write a short story for my creative writing class, which seems to have sparked my "writing itch". And here I was so certain it was out of my system. -_- I was musing over things, and this story started to form. Maybe I'll continue maybe I wont, my writing is a little rusty. If I get a good response I might keep going, I dun know maybe I should leave writing to the real writers. -_-;;;;


	2. Morning escapes

Chapter 2:::  Morning escapes

 Same ratings apply. Well actually I should have put a definite shounen ai warning, since knowing me there is going to be at least something, even if its just one sided. ^.^; 

I think everyone knows I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. 

Made minor changes to last chap to appease myself, don't bother rereading. ^_^;;

Sensei = teacher

-------------------------------------------------

   The dark haired boy allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, although he seemed to have be having some difficulties staying that way. His legs attempts at mutiny did not escape the watchful eyes of the blond rescuer, who tactfully didn't mention it. Finding himself one step closer to victory, he used the most disarming smile he could and set about introducing himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." As he attempted to causally slip the silent boys arm around his neck, the tactic didn't work quite as well as he planned. For the teen quickly jerked himself loose, and staggered past him. "I told you I don't need any of your DAMN HELP!" He growled, Naruto frowned although his irritation was short lived.

 For the dark haired youth found himself loosing consciousness, as his vision dimmed and he slipped away from reality. Naruto barely managed to catch the kid as he began to collapse. Muttering a few curses of his own as he pawed off his gloves, in order to better check for head wounds. Finding nothing serious, he shifted the unconscious body into a more comfortable position. A slight sigh of relief passed his wind chapped lips, "Well I suppose this ends the argument for now." Bundling the boy's limp and half frozen body into his arms he began to continue his trek home.

  After what seemed like hours of struggle Naruto had managed to climb the 5 flights of stairs he had to ascend to reach his apartment. Normally it wasn't a problem, but while his unexpected guest wasn't very heavy, he was on the other hand rather awkward to carry. Although he had been somewhat alarmed by just how light the other man was, he didn't seem to weigh nearly enough. But he could worry about that later, right now he was more concerned with getting his guest tucked away for the night. With a bit of effort he managed to get the covers of his bed pulled back, and was able to finally unload the boy. He left the others clothes alone, but he did work cold feet out of the worn out sneakers that adorned them. Once he had pilled on extra quilts, he finally felt content to step back and gloat over the bitter sweet victory. Grabbing what he needed for the night, Naruto made himself comfortable on the sofa in the living room. Staring at the ceiling tiredly, his mind was heavy with unanswered questions. 

  He couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the pity case he had dragged in, he himself had grown up on the streets. Without a family and never knowing the identity of his parents, living had been a none stop struggle to survive. Only to end up in foster care and having spent years being moved from home to home. But he had finally managed to get his life in order, he had graduated high school and was able to hold down a steady job. He now lived alone in a modest two bedroom apartment, his former roommate Shikamaru had moved out to months ago. And was currently living with his girlfriend Ino, Naruto hadn't bothered to find a new one yet. He had wanted to experience what is was like to live on his own again, it was ok. But it tended to remind him how very much alone he was sometimes. He couldn't complain too much because he did have a nice group of friends, but it just wasn't the same as having a real family. 

No one could say he wasn't a hard worker, he was enrolled in community college as a part time student. Which involved attending classes 3 times a week, but on top of that he helped teach martial arts at a near by dojo. He enjoyed working with the children, their cries of "Naruto-sensei" never failed to make him smile. Of course the modest pay wasn't enough to cover his living expenses, especially now that he was living on his own. So he had taken a job as a night security guard, it was long tiring hours but it paid pretty well. Life wasn't easy, but it wasn't bad either. Yawning he could feel sleep steal upon him, and it wasn't long until the blond crusader was asleep. 

 Dawn crept up slowly, taking its time before its peach colored light turned into its full early morning glory. The muffled sounds of one young man could be heard, as he struggled to free him self from the heavy weight of the many blankets he had been buried under. Finally succeeding in freeing himself, he rolled over and rather groggily checked the small clock beside his head. It was 7 am and he had one hell of a headache….Wait come to think of it when was the last time he had slept in a real bed, much less had a blanket? Once that revelation set in the beds occupant bolted up right, staring about his surroundings in complete bewilderment. 

 "What the fuck?????" He found himself settled in a medium sized bed, that had been set against the small bedrooms far wall. A few articles of clothing were scattered across the hardwood floor, and all sorts of posters and photo's cluttered the four light blue walls. The only furniture being a rather beat up bed stand and the bed he was perched on. Carefully slipping out of his nest of blankets he searched around for his shoes, which his savior or in his opinion captor had tucked under the bed. Once they were tied he attempted to open the bedroom door as quietly as possible. 

Feeling a tad juvenal he peered into what appeared to be the living room, which appeared be in a similar state of "lived in" disorganization. He was dismayed to find the strange guy from last night was stretched out on the sofa, no more then 2 feet away from him. He'd have to sneak past him if he had any hope at reaching the door, that was horribly placed all the way across the room. With great anxiety he took a few minutes to carefully observe the even rise and fall of the other mans chest. Before carefully trending his way across the floor, avoiding the various clothes that had been left laying around. He had almost gotten past the cursed sofa, when he was startled when its occupant sifted in their sleep. With a yelp he managed to trip of a pair of boots, winding up in a rather undignified heap on the floor. He twitched as he heard the rather groggy question, "Trying to escape already?". 

~~~To be continued. (HA!)

__________________________________

Murgh I wrote this all in a night, I promise it wont be so dry the next chapter round. I'm attempting to incorporate setting details but trying to avoid over doing it. Any opinions? 

I wanted to take a moment to one, thank everyone who reviewed! Your support definitely makes me want to work. I also wanted to dedicate this to xxSilverWingsxx who inspired me to try writing fics again, rather then just the doujinshi I had been working on. Its good to be loved, so I thank her big time!

                      Oh and yes, Naruto does for once get to play the dominant roll. ^___^


	3. Loud and vicious is her name

 _Chapter 3: Loud and vicious is her name_

I do enjoy leaving readers hanging, what can I say I'm sadistic. ^__^

---------------------------------------------------------------

     The dark haired boy peered up at Naruto, and found himself trying to ignore the almost guilty feeling that rose in him, his would be captor appeared ridiculously unthreatening considering every thing. He had swung his legs over the edge of the sofa, and seemed completely at ease in nothing but a pair of boxers and an undershirt. And regarded his guest with a sleepy smile, as he offered to help him up.  His cheeks burned with embarrassment over his wounded pride, and found it necessary to avert his eyes. Glaring at the floor he ignored the friendly hand, up righting himself without assistance. His host was considerate enough to at least try and not laugh, all though a few chuckles did slip out. "I'm not escaping, I'm _leaving._" Was his snippy answer as he continued his quest to reach the door. Only to he halted by a rather tempting offer. "Well you could do that, or if you stick around a little longer I'll make breakfast."  His pale grimy hand hovered just above the doorknob as he debated with him self. Sweet freedom was one turn away, but he was starving.  

  With a great sigh of defeat he found himself turning around, and was greeted by a very triumphant smile. "As I told you last night I'm Naruto, so good of you to join me!" The dark haired boy chose to glare rather then respond to the cheerful re-introduction. Which didn't seem to faze Naruto as he started to make inquires about his guest's health. "How's your head today?" "Throbbing beautifully."  He growled darkly,  "I imagine it would after with the lovely lump you received last night." Chuckling the blond gave him another critical look, observing the cuts and bruises caked with dried blood. He felt bad for not taking care of them the night before. 

  Padding barefooted across the floor, he retrieved the first aid kit from the bathroom. And proceeded to fish out an extra pair of boxers from the clean clothes hamper. Wasting no time in depositing them into his visitor's arms. "Get into the bathroom, take care of your cuts. Oh and while your at it, do take a shower." The young man bristled instantly at the orders, feeling a bit insulted. He was about to tell his host what he could do with his "suggestions". But the other cut him off before he could even respond. "Do you want to eat or not?" There was no further discussion needed, Naruto went to start breakfast and his sulky guest retreated to the bathroom. 

  Once he was certain the door was securely locked, he turned his attention to his pouting reflection. It was almost painful to see how pitiful he looked, be draggled hair kept falling in his face, and his alabaster skin was coated with dirt and old blood. Touching his split lip with hesitant fingers, and a small cut just above his eyebrow. Grimacing at the fact almost the whole right side of his very feminine face was bruised.  A bath would be a welcomed change of pace, but he was still unsure of what to do in his current situation. Did his savior have some sort of ulterior motive? It was rare to find someone who was truly kind hearted. He couldn't help but be paranoid. Although if this Naruto guy had really wanted to he could have taken advantage of him last night.  Stripping down he stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water. Easing away some of the pain, leaning his head against the cool tiles he continued to contemplate his somewhat confusing state of mind. 

   He had just about finished frying the eggs, when he heard the water turn off. And was soon graced by his still damp and still nameless guest. Although he was now only wearing a pair of Naruto's drawstring briefs, and how very shocked his host was. However it wasn't the lack of clothing that shocked him, it was more the rather painful condition of his guest that bothered him. The dark haired youth raised a fine eyebrow as he glared at his blatantly staring acquaintance. "What?"  Naruto's blue eyes couldn't seem to get and wider. "I can count all of your ribs…"  With increased horror he took in the others pale gaunt form, so painfully thin it hurt to look. A colorful arrangement of bruises decorating a lean chest, he looked much to breakable for comfort. This prompted him to shove a plate of food under his guests nose. "Eat this now!" There was no complaint this time. 

  They ate in silence until Naruto finally looked up from his meal, and finally asked the million-dollar question. "Hey are you ever going to tell me your name?" All he received was another glare and another bout of silence. "You don't want help, you wont tell me your name but you will eat my food…You are such a brat." He chuckled slightly as the young man flushed with embarrassment and with a great amount of disdain replied. "I'm Sasuke." Naruto grinned at him with renewed force. "Now see? That wasn't so hard!" His only response was a growl. 

 Once eating was out of the way, meaning after Sasuke had practically had two extra servings shoved down his throat. Naruto had given him some clean clothes and had gone to go shower. The silent boy had taken a seat at the counter and was nursing a cup of coffee. The blond's clothes were ridiculously loose and long on him, a belt was the only thing keeping the worn in jeans from falling down. The momentary serenity of the apartment was ruined when the door was thrown open with a yell. "Naruto!!! Do you have any milk?????" A pink haired girl strode noisily into the room, but halted once her eyes fell onto the guest. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! And where is Naruto!!?" Sasuke just stared at her in a rather shocked silence, which only seemed to anger the surprise visitor.  And in a flash she was across the room hauling him out of his chair by his shirt. "Your wearing his clothes too?! Speak up now or so HELP ME I'LL KICK YOUR SKINNY ASS!" Sasuke merely eeped in response.

 -------To be continued.

_________________________

I love AU stories but this is my first real attempt writing one. I'm enjoying the process so far. Too bad my story summery sucks royally. @_@ 

There is some if not a lot OOC'ness 

One being Naruto and Sasuke are older, Naruto being about 19 or 20, I haven't decided Sasuke's age. He also has more "hen" like qualities and seems more mature. My reason for this change being he grew up in foster care for the most part, so he would be better at taking care of himself. I don't think the changes are too off base, I feel they fit him as well as the story. Sasuke is pretty much an ungrateful brat, and has trust issues. But that isn't too much of a stretch either, not spoiling his story for you.  I wanted to give Sakura a loud angry scene because it amuses me. 

On a completely unrelated note, I now am the proud owner of a Naruto forehead protector! X3


	4. Collecting Strays

 _Chapter 4: Collecting Strays_

Language warnings ahead::: Do I need to once again state I do not own Naruto or its chars? _;;

The new summery is all thanks to _Rasberry Jam_ who has more skillz then I! ^_~

---------------------------------------------------------------

        The girl gave him a good shake as she waited impatiently for his answer, the poor boy finally gathered his wits enough to start trying to wrench free with a startled, "What the hell are you talking about you crazy bitch?!" She didn't get a chance to reply since the man in question was now standing in the kitchen doorway, he was dressed and was toweling his hair dry. As he regarded both visitors with a bemused expression. "Sakura it's not nice to scare my guests." 

   The pink haired girl dropped Sasuke back into his chair with a thump. And smiled at her friend, "Sorry, but I'm not used to you bringing people home." Naruto raised one fair eyebrow, "Uh huh and I'm sure you weren't being just a bit paranoid." She merely grinned in response and dragged him to the side for better interrogation. " Maybe, but who is that? And just what is he doing in your clothes?" Eyeing the blond with obvious suspicion and casting the occasional glance at the boy behind her, who was glaring right back. Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched his head, "I guess you could call him a stray, I found him on my way home last night. He was in trouble and ended up passing out." Sakura grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him farther out of ear shoot of the third person. Whispering rather fiercely "You can't bring strangers home! It's just not safe! What would happen if they attacked you or robbed you while you slept?!" He shot a quick look to see if his guest was listening to them. "They? Your talking like I'm dragging in people off the street! I helped one guy and that's it. That is hardly opening my door s to the public." She continued to frown with evident disapproval. "Still it isn't safe, you live alone! What if something happened?" 

     Still perched at the counter Sasuke fidgeted uncomfortably, as he tried not to pay attention to the hushed conversation, he knew concerned him. He attempted to ignore them, it wasn't like he really cared  whether the girl trusted him or not. It wasn't his problem, he would be leaving here as soon as he could. Not like he would be staying right? He certainly didn't want to stick around, glaring darkly once more at the pink bitch. Yes his welcome here had ended as soon as his hosts little whore girlfriend barged in.  Who the hell did she think she was? Acting like she owned the whole damn apartment, treating him like some sort of thief. Oddly he couldn't seem to stop him self from gripping the edge of the table, digging his nails into the surface with growing anxiety.

  Naruto gave Sakura a skeptical look, "So you think I should have left him defend himself and possibly freeze to death?" The question stopped her, as she took a moment to mull over it. "Well yes, I suppose it wouldn't have been very nice of you… But couldn't you have called the police?" He gave her a rather patronizing look, "Sakura this is _our_ neighborhood we're talking about here, the only time they come down here is when there is shooting." She chuckled at that, looking up at him. "Yeah I guess your right, but I hope you don't make bringing home _strays_ a habit." He held up his hands in defense, motioning towards Sasuke's back. "My one and only time I swear!" She sighed in defeat, concentrating on the other boy as well. 

   "So what are you going to do about him anyway?" Naruto shrugged, making an uncertain movement with his head. "He really needs to put on some weight, I really don't want to let him leave…But he has made it pretty clear he wants nothing to do with me or my help." Sakura smiled widely at him, giving his cheek a pinch. "Your such a mother sometimes! Always with you're fussing!"  He rubbed where she had tweaked him, pouting slightly. "Shut up, I am not." She wore a very doubtful expression, green eyes shining with amusement. "When are you going to get a new roommate anyway? Your making us all worry! Everyone would sleep better if we knew you had someone else around." He glowered at that, pointing at her. "Uh Sakura you live alone too."  She made a dismissive gesture, settling her hands on her hips. "I am by far less naïve and trusting then you." Naruto groaned slightly, shaking his blond head. "I'm a martial arts instructor! How much safer could I get!?" She remained unconvinced in seems, and failed to believe he was capable of living on his own. "Naruto sweetie your just to nice to live in this city, it's going to get you into trouble."

     Sasuke merely continued to mope in his corner, why couldn't they just stop with the damn whispering??? He was going to snap if it persisted much longer, what on earth had he done to deserve to suffer like this?? He nearly jumped when Naruto said his name, snapping him out of his mental lamentations. "Sasuke this is Sakura! My long time friend and neighbor, she lives on the floor above mine." The dark haired young man grunted in response, glaring at both of them. "I'm sorry about before, I should have let you explain before jumping on you like I did." She gave him a good-natured smile, which he refused to acknowledge. Unaffected by the cold shoulder she received, Sakura collected what she needed from Naruto's kitchen before bidding them both good bye. 

   Naruto turned back to his solemn guest, smiling warmly as possible. "Well I have to get to work, but your welcome to stay here. I wouldn't mind the company." The proposal seemed to catch Sasuke off guard. "You mean live here??" The blond nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, until you can get back on your feet and what not." He turned away glaring at the wall, "whatever, I don't need for fucking charity! Stop treating me like some goddamn street urchin!" Naruto blinked in surprise at the unexpected outburst. "Well you don't have a place to live right?" The boy gave him a very hateful look, dark eyes narrowed. "No I don't! Big freaking deal!" The blond shrugged slightly as he grabbed his gear from floor. "Just think about it will you? It's not like I'm asking you for anything in return. Hopefully I'll see you around." With that he left the apartment, pulling the door closed on his way out. Sasuke stared at door, uncertainty hitting him in a rush. 

 The young blond plodded his way to the dojo, in his head going over the list of things he had to finish. Although now he had an unanswered question lurking in the back of his mind. _Would Sasuke be there when he go home?_

 ---- To be continued ----

______________________________

 I did two character design sheets Sasuke and Sakura, you can get the links off my profile.

I love it when people comment although I haden't realized I had received 25 reviews ^_^;;;;;; To answer some of the questions ….

**monkfish** I don't think I'll do a doujinshi for this one since it would take a very long time to complete. But you can bet I'll be posting illustrations to go along with the story. X3

**Ishida Kat** I got the forehead protector off ebay ^_^;

**Rasberry Jam** Wow you reviewed each chapter! O_O Your so sweet!

1) Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing style! Especially since I seem to write in a weird 3 and 1st person perspective. 

2) a)Yes there will be some Shikamaru screen time  ^___^

2) b) Sasuke is probably gonna be closer to 18 cus I rather Naruto not be some sort of pedophile. _;

3) a) Yeah it accrued to me as well he could die from over eating, but no Sasuke didn't eat to much, Japanese food servings tend to be pretty "small"

b) ooooo thanks for the summery! It's better then my current one! XD Good luck with your forehead protector! :3

And in general thanks to ame_chan, SilverTear , firedraygon97, Zam Angelina, Bishiehuggler, xxSilverWingsxx, panatlantic, WuffieLuver and JadeTiger 

In the future you expect me to do some art to go along with the story.


	5. Someone to come home to

 _Chapter 5: Someone to come home to._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As always you can assume there will be cursing because I like cursing, it expresses anger so well. Plus I curse like a bloody sailor, so it leaks into my work anyway. 

       Also as you all well and know _I don't own Naruto_ or its characters. You can tell because if I did they would be older and there would be a lot more snogging going on. ^_~

_Oyabun_ = means boss, Konohamaru used to refer to Naruto as "oyabun" for a little while, I thought it was too cute not to use.

_Kurenai _= Hinata, Shino and Kiba's teacher

_Asuma_ = Shikamaru, Ino and Choji's teacher

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

    Naruto tried in vain to some how sink deeper into the folds of his coat. Why couldn't it be just a little bit warmer? It was already 9 am and the sun hadn't seemed to take any edge off the frosty morning air. He continued to shuffle along, the shops were beginning to fill with people. The crowds growing with activity, adults tucked away in café booths sipping coffee, lingering over the temporary warmth it offered. Soon they too would trudge off to work, and join the masses that marched and slogged through slush filled puddles. It was business as usual, today could have been any morning and you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Much like the walk to the dojo, it was always long and uneventful. He had been there so many times his feet could led him there on instinct alone. 

     After all in his mind it was home, having been the only constant in his life since he was 12. When his sensei had offered him free lessons, taking pity on some dirty street kid who's caretakers didn't bother to keep track of. How skeptical and hopeful he had felt when the offer had been made. It became his routine in a very chaotic life, having rarely spent more then a year in the same home. Moved from house to house, caretakers came and left, transferring from school to school. But the dojo was always there, his Sensei was always there. Things to be learned, the same floors to be swept, yes it was more a home then anything had been. And his sensei's smile never changed or faltered, _Iruka…_ Naruto couldn't help but grin fondly to himself. He could never repay him for his never-ending support and kindness, the man had been his idol and father figure for a good ten years now. 

      He was shaken from his sentimental reflections at the loud war cry of "OOOOYABUUUN!" jerking his golden head up he barely had time to snag the miniature human missile out of the air as it hurtled toward him. Pretending to be irritated he gave his would be attacker a menacing look, and a slight shake. "What do you think your trying to do you little disrespectful punk?" The young boy was undaunted, even while dangling by the grip the older man had on his shirt. Flashing a confident smirk he rattled off some sort of self-righteous speech about one day beating his teacher. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head as he set his favorite student down. He'd been so wrapped up in his memories he hadn't realized he'd reached the dojo's doors, almost missing Konohamaru's daily assault. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Naruto-sensei not oyabun!" The spunky youth jutted his lower lip out, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Your not just my sensei! Your also the man I vow to beat!" Naruto groaned in response, the kid's logic was always just a little screwy. He steered the boy back into the building. "Come on brat your going to get sick if we stand around out here!" With out much complaint the boy scurried back to the small group of early students boosting his near success to them. The blond instructor just smiled as he started to unbutton his coat with numb fingers. 

      A very timid young woman slowly crept up to the distracted man, catching his attention with a very shaky greeting. " G-good morning N-Naruto-kun." Blue eyes brighten, causing her to instantly blush. "Hinata-chan! You're here early!" She fidgeted nervously, rendered near breathless with delight. She was clutching a fabric wrapped box to her chest. "I- um - I made an extra bento…and I - erm…W-would you like it???" He smiled warmly at her, ruffling her short black hair with a large but gentle hand. "A bento from the amazing Hinata? How could I possibly say no? But you shouldn't go to such trouble for me!" If it were at all possible she seemed to be blushing even more, staring fixated at the floor she couldn't seem to stop smiling as she spoke. "N-no! N-not at all, it's never a trouble when it comes to you N-naruto-kun… A-after all you've paid for my lunch t-twice now. " He gave her a fond look that almost made her melt. "Aaaaaw you're to good to me! I enjoy paying! It's the least I can do in thanks for your company. It's lonely to eat by ones self!" She looked ready to faint by that point, enough that it caused Naruto to look worried. "Hinata-chan?? Are you ok? You look kind of ill, maybe you should lay down?" She giggled with embarrassment, briefly glancing up to smile at him. "I-I'm fine thank you." He didn't look fully convinced but nodded all the same. "I better go change for class before the little ankle biters start getting restless. Why don't you go take a seat?" She nodded and started to hurry away, only to be stopped with a friendly yell. "Oh and thanks again!" He held up the bento and gave her a cheerful wink. Seemingly unaware of how it seemed to nearly make her knees buckle.

       She flopped down on one of the spectator's benches, a dreamy smile on her pale face. Naruto had been the subject of her "crush" for almost a year now. She had met him when her cousin Neji had started to work at the prospering Dojo. Since she lived close by she had started following him to sessions. Mostly as a change of pace from her boring little house hold, away from the jeers and critical eyes of her family. Neji tolerated her, and invited her to come watch. She had always been particularly amused by the tall blond instructor who seemed to excel at angering her cousin. But had never spoken to him until the day a bunch of the older students cornered her. Neji had stepped out to run some errands, leaving her to wait. She hadn't expected to become the focus of their little gang, they hounded her saying nasty things trying to touch her. But Naruto and appeared out of nowhere, beating them with ferocious justice. He was all but her knight in shining armor. He was a good two heads taller, but had never been anything but gentle. Hands that could break bones had delicately lead her away from her assailants unconscious bodies. She had seen how ruthless a fighter he could be, but she had also seen how sweet and caring he really was. It haden't taken more then a push to send her head over heel's for him. And still even more Naruto did his best to make her feel welcomed, taking her out to lunch always offering a warm smile. She sighed happily, pressing her hands against her burning cheeks. 

        Standing across the room Neji quirked an eyebrow at his dazed and blushing cousin, he really didn't understand her sometimes. He wondered if her strange behavior was a result of her father's cruelties. Shrugging he turned back to the task of getting his students settled for their morning lessons. 

         Naruto gave his locker an extra kick, finally wedging it shut. The damn thing never seemed to want to cooperate, maybe he should get it a new one? Grumbling he finished straightening his gi and headed to the main office. Nearly knocking Iruka out of his chair as he flung his arms around his mentor's neck, grabbing him from behind with a cheerful greeting. The older man laughed good naturedly, and gave his student a light punch on the head. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!" The blond stuck out his tongue in response, in a moment of childish regression. "Trying to tell me your turning into an old geezer huh?" Iruka glared at his disciple, rubbing the scar that marred the bridge of his nose. "I'm not that old, twerp! And I can still kick your scrawny behind any day of the week!" Naruto laughed waving his teachers agitation aside. "Yeah yeah, I know! Geez I just stopped in so I could say hi before class starts." The dark haired elder, gave the blond a playful push. "Stop procrastinating a get to work already!" Chuckling at the younger instructors indigent expression. 

         Grumbling he set about trying to get his pack of students under control, a task that took almost all his patience. Iruka winced at what sounded suspiciously like a body hitting the floor, concluding he should return his attention to his paperwork. 

         Throughout the slow progression of the day Naruto had been attacked over and over, and he had lost count of the number of times he had corrected his students stances, as groups came and went. He had fit 3 classes into one day, with a half an hour lunch between. He was sore and tired, having not enjoyed the luxury of a decent nights sleep in awhile. Even death was beginning to look like a pleasant alternative. He let his forehead rest against the cool metal of the gym lockers for a moment. Enjoying the small relief it offered his pounding headache. The sound of his students chanting still ringing in his poor abused ears. Why wasn't the day over yet? ….Oh yeah because he still had a 5 hour shift to put in at his night job. A low animal like whine rose from him, as him whimpered in self pity. Clearly god hated him. Grabbing his bag he slowly dragged his way to the bus he need to catch. 

       Naruto waved half heartedly at one of his fellow night guards as he plodded through the door of the building. He was making his way to his locker when he found his vision obstructed by a tall shapely woman, decked out in a dress suit, her wavy hair spilling over her shoulders. He knew her pretty well, smiling as he greeted her. She was the boss's secretary, although she seemed to spend large quantities of time around the security station. Which probably had something to do with the fact Asuma, her long time boyfriend was the in charge of everyone on the night shift. 

    "Hey Kurenai." His first warning something was amiss was her overly friendly smile. "Narutooo" She cooed, almost immediately his expression went from pleasant to wary, as she hooked an arm around his neck. "What do you want from me?" The blond winced as her grin broadened. "Ah I can never fool you can I? I just have a little favor to ask!" He groaned instinctively, knowing all to well he wouldn't like what was coming next. "Yes?" The woman chose to ignore the obvious lack of enthusiasm. "Well you see I'm supposed to be maid of honor at my best friends wedding! But the last flight I can catch is tonight." Glancing at him hopefully "Kurenai, please get to the point?" He sighed with much suffering. "Which of course brings us to the problem! I need you to fill in for Asuma for 2 days." Naruto gawked at her as she rushed to the subject. "He refuses to go with me unless he knows you'll be running things for him!" He gritted his teeth in frustration. "You can't be serious??!" She gave him her best attempt at puppy eyes, red coated lips forming a pout. "I can't go to a wedding without a date! You know how women gossip, I'll never hear the end of it!" He could feel his eye beginning to twitch. "Kurenai you can't possibly be that petty, I had so much more respect for you then that…" The dark haired woman clung to him with renewed desperation. "Please Naruto!!! It's been so long since I've gotten Asuma to go any where with me! You under stand how lonely it gets right? It'd be so romantic! Just two nights please!!!" He did his best to glower at her but he could feel himself slipping into sympathy mode. "It's not like you have anyone waiting for you right? So what's one extra shift?" He jerked away rather angrily. "Did it ever happen to occur to you I have classes tomorrow?" How she managed to whine in such a compelling manner he'd never understand. "I know I know and I'm sorry! But look at it this way! I'll owe you big time, and there will be a nice bonus with next weeks pay check!" There was an evident change in his body language that caused her to brighten. "It'd help cover your bills I'm sure! And the over time would pay even better because you'd be filling in for the head of security!" He frowned slightly grinding his lower lip in thought. She waited expectantly, with a hopeful gleam in her eyes as his shoulders finally shagged in defeat, a long sigh escaping him. "Fine! I'll do it, go get Asuma and go to your wedding." Squealing in delight she swept him into a gleeful hug, beaming happily. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!" 

      It took a few minutes to pry himself loose from her iron grip on his rib cage. And unenergetically finished changed into his uniform, he really did feel like crying. He wouldn't be getting off work until 6 am, why did he have to be such a bloody push over? It was about then he remembered he had left his guest alone in his apartment, and there was a small possibility the boy was still there. Once settled at his desk he tried calling Sakura to see if she'd check in on Sasuke, but no one answered. He then attempted to call his own phone, but the answering machine was broken and no one picked up. Grumbling in frustration he hung up, concluding he'd have to wait and see when he got back in the morning. He was startled by a hand appearing on his shoulder, causing him to turn and meet a very depressed looking Asuma. "Hey kid, you didn't have to give in to Kurenai you know." The blond chuckled at the rather pathetic looking site. "In the end, extra money always wins over the poor college student." The elder glared at him and took a drag from the cigarette he had been holding. "Naw your just too damn nice for your own good." He stated with an authoritative nod of his grisly head. Naruto just smiled weakly, idly rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe….But she did make a good point." Asuma prodded him in the chest a few times to better punctuate his point. "What you need is a girl! Someone to keep after you and stop you from doing stupid things, like taking on twice the work load. A nice kid like you shouldn't be bumming around by himself!" That caught the boy off guard, causing him to blink a few times in confusion. "Eh Asuma, your always telling me I need a girlfriend. I don't see how the two subjects really relate to each other." The gruff man just gave him a superior all knowing look before snubbing his cancer stick out in a near by ash tray. "My boy, in the end everything relates Loneliness and women. I think I'm going to have to hook you up, I'm sure Kurenai knows some sweet interns…" Naruto gave his senior officer with a blank expression, suddenly awash in a feeling of dread. Please god, let him just have "imagined" he heard Asuma say he was going to play match maker….PLEASE. No god was that vengeful right? RIGHT? "I'll see you later this week, just wait! I'll have you dating in no time." Ok maybe there was a god that vengeful…Fate was clearly not on his side this week, no not at all.

     Way across town in a small apartment building one spiky haired young man was currently wondering much the same thing. He had been shuffling around his self appointed guardian's apartment all day. All he had been able to do was nap and watch TV; he had eventually gotten desperate enough for entertainment that he had ended up cleaning. It had started with some dishes being washed, which then had to be put away. Which compelled him to reorganize the cabinets, since the glassware had been placed without any particular order. And of course scrubbing the counters and picking up the clothes that littered the floor and other surfaces seemed like the next logical step. Pretty soon he had spent a good 6 hours picking up and putting away everything. It had taken a lot of searching, but by the time he finished he knew where pretty much everything went, or as it were "suppose" to go. In his exploration of the place he had also discovered an extra room that was occupied by a few boxes of comics and other assorted odds and ends. From the looks of the closet and empty bureau it most have been used as a bedroom at one point. Of course after all this cleaning and digging he had been dusty, grimy and sweaty. So he had helped him self to a second shower and borrowed some more clothes from his suspiciously absent host. Come to think of it, the clock had just hit 11 pm and there was no sign of Naruto or his pink haired wench. The phone had rang a little while back, but he had chosen to ignore it. Answering someone else's phone seemed a tad creepy. And he didn't want to have to explain his sudden appearance in the apartment to anyone else. This mornings fiasco had been unpleasant enough as it were. He wasn't even sure why he was still here himself, his better judgment told him anyone that friendly had to have ulterior motives. No matter how unthreatening they might appear, no one was that kind. Although the blond airhead certainly did seem to have the cleaning abilities of a slob. Sasuke had said a small word of thanks for the fact his host was at the very least capable of doing his laundry. It would have been nice if the refrigerator had more to offer in the way of food, but it seemed the only thing Naruto actually cooked was breakfast. Since everything else was either canned soup or cup ramen. The dark haired young man stretched out on the sofa amidst the discarded remains of his hosts sleep nest. Yawning tiredly he began to nod off, half heartedly dragging a blanket over his shoulder as he slipped into unconsciousness.

      Naruto rubbed at his aching eyes with gloved fingers, throwing away his empty coffee cup. He slowly made his way down the near empty street, his near continual yawning made his eyes water. It didn't seem fair the train ride home almost took an hour, he had been forced to stand or risked falling asleep and missing his stop. Oh how he regretted agreeing to this madness, maybe he should consider seeking some sort of counseling. No person should voluntarily subject them selves to this sort of abuse. Was he really that desperate for money? Or maybe the happy couple had been right, maybe he really was lonely. An empty home wasn't really the most appealing thing in the world… Urgh… The weary blond lost the use of coherent thought as he stumbled over an uneven slab of concrete. Once he managed the difficult task of finding his keys and working the door open, he found himself staring despairingly at the stair way. Did he happen to mention life wasn't fair? 

      He had all but crawled his away up to his apartment, where his bed would be mocking him. Since he didn't have enough time to take a nap, his only option was to shower, change, eat and run. Fumbling over the lock on the doorknob finally gave under his exhausted hands. Shouldering it open the rest of the way, he peered around in disturbed confusion. It was clean…….VERY clean…What the hell? He's attention turned to the grumbling sleepy lump huddled on his sofa. "Close the damn door! You're letting all the heat out." Sasuke growled at him sleepily as he sat up, blankets pooling around his waist due to the movement. It took a moment for either man to register what was going on, Naruto recovered first. "Ooooh Sasuke! Your still here!" A smile blossoming on his vaguely vulpine face. The dark haired one looked from the blond and then the wall clock. "Where the fuck have you been??????? It's a quarter to 7!" His host laughed sheepishly shrugging out of a his heavy coat. "Eh heh, I was working." Sasuke twitched, eyes widening slightly. "For almost 20 hours?! Are you fucking nuts?!" The fair haired man moaned and clutched at his head. "Please don't yell?" He pleaded, looking every bit as worn as he was. His guest looked almost apologetic for a moment, before snapping back into his interrogative mode "Well???" Naruto stooped to untie his boots, before answering. "It's a long story…."

~~~~~to be continued.~~~~~~

_____________________________________________

Naruto is completely oblivious, I mean not even naïve. He just doesn't notice things like completely infatuated women. 

               See? All a long  I had intended to include more of the Naruto cast in the story, but none of you have any faith in me. =p  And before the second round of complaints begin, yes! There will be more people popping up! Not just the ones mentioned in this chap! But you gotta wait, I'm slowly creating backgrounds and relationships for them all in AU fashion. 

        _Oh btw I hit my 3 year anniversary a few weeks ago, I've officially been posting on FF.net for 3 years now! Wow 3 years and 26 fics, not to shabby. I feel very old and sentimental. I wanted to thank ALL my reviewers, especially since I stopped asking for reviews a while ago. Your comments have always been appreciated. I love you all!_

      Oh and concerning **Jekyll's** comment,** I shake my fist at you!** Well not really but I figured I should say something snippy. Actually you are entitled to your opinion of AU's even mine. I like AU's, but not everyone does, hey I can dig that. But don't you think it gets boring to see the same sort of thing going on in every in story fic? I love fics, lots of my time is spent reading them, but I get tired of reading the same thing retold over and over. Hence the appeal of the AU. 

           Oh and as you all noticed Sakura isn't infatuated with Sasuke. Why? Because I think she can be cool, but every time she goes into "Sasuke love love" mood, I WANT TO BEAT HER. So I went "Hey! I'm in control of this story!" and ergo I made her into a less chokable person in my opinion. 

          Dude why do you people read all this ranting? Don't you know I'm nuts? Your just encouraging me! X3


	6. Disgruntled discussion

 _Chapter 6: Disgruntled discussion._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I swear I didn't mean this to go so long without an update. And for the standard disclaimer and warnings I own nothing I'm but a poor art student, and this deals with men loving each other and cursing... There shall always be some cursing. And I claim no ownership of any Naruto character.

** ::: Translation notes :::**

Donburi with Katsu-don –a rice dish served in a porcelain bowl with various kinds of ingredients on top, and this constitutes a complete meal. Typical ingredients include **fried pork cutlets** (katsu-don)

------------------------------------------------------------- 

  The blond headed into the kitchen, in no real rush to explain things to his house guest. Absently trying to loosen the sore muscles in his back. The disgruntled young man left the comfort of the sofa so he could trail after Naruto. His initial outrage had begun to fade and diminish, in turn his confidence quickly followed in suit. It was much easier to ignore things when you're blinded by anger. He suddenly felt very unsure of himself, not quite certain what was expected of him. Or what he was even doing in the room, he should have returned to the streets already. Many things hadn't accrued to him, like how very little he knew about the stranger he was leeching off of.  All he knew was the other man had been very kind, and worked long hours. _"Are you planning on staying?"_ Naruto glanced over his shoulder to better see Sasuke. Ebony colored eyes swiftly looked away, suddenly looking very nervous. _"I don't know…." Letting the indecisive answer slide, his host turned his attention back to the kitchen, with a look of blatant awe upon his face. _"You did a really amazing job! Everything is so clean!" _The shorter one shrugged looking a tad embarrassed, but thankful for the change in topic. __"I was just killing time." Naruto just grinned at him, poking around the cabinets for a pan. __"You wanna help me make breakfast?" The whiskered one quipped, holding up a bowl in peace offering. _"Uh I'm not very good at cooking…"_ Sasuke muttered, excepting the glassware hesitantly. _"I'm sure even you can mix eggs!"_ Naruto explained pleasantly, passing along the 4 eggs he'd retrieved from the fridge. The dark one looked doubtful even with the extra encouragement._

The soft morning light cast its pastel hues through the windows of the modest apartment, its inhabitants had fallen into a quiet reflective silence. The sounds of dishware and pans being shifted and put to use creating a harmony of homely sounds. Comfortable and unobtrusive in its symphonic glory, it seemed to sooth both their nerves and relaxed them into a more casual discussion. The dark haired guest perched at the counter as he scrambled the eggs to be fried; he faced the back of his exhausted host. Who had been preparing some sort of batter, his knowledge of English food was too limited to guess what it might be. But he did observe the blonds movements with rapt interest, there was something very confident about the other. He seemed comfortable even when dealing with complete strangers, moving and speaking without hesitation. Unlike his own tentative attempts, only anger seemed to loosen his tongue. He was snapped out of his musing by a rather florid wave of the others hand. _"Do you like waffles?"_ He gave the "head chief" a blank look, pausing in his mixing. _"Never had them… They sound weird though…"_ The blond chuckled, flashing a smile and stated that his guest was _"In for a treat."_

Sadly their comfortable environment was disturbed, at least in Sasuke's opinion. By the appearance of Naruto's very exuberant neighbor, Sakura had let her self in and immediately pounced upon her fair haired friend. Sasuke sneered in a show of blatant disgust, as the pink scourge dangled from Naruto's neck. _"Wow who the hell cleaned?!"_ The blond looked down at her and pointed to his guest. _"Sasuke did."_ Green eyes turned on the brooding young man; she smiled without any sign of the previous days misgivings. _"Oh so the little street rat is still here!"_ Ok maybe there were a 'few' misgivings. The blond laughed nervously as he began to worry he might have to restrain a quietly seething Sasuke. _"Please be nice?"_ Sakura just grinned playfully, ignoring the others dirty looks. _"I was just joking! Lighten up you two!" She disengaged herself from the Naruto and attempted to give Sasuke a friendly pat on the arm. But the quiet guest just glared and shied away from her touch, which in turn caused her to frown. Sighing Naruto started to pry waffles out of the waffle iron, leaving them to the bickering. _

  Sakura gave the blond an evaluating look, and didn't look terribly pleased. _"You look like hell." _He looked sheepish, and quickly offered her breakfast. Unfortunately for him Sasuke decided then to speak for the first time since the pink girl showed up. _"That might have something to do with the fact he didn't get home till __7 am_."_ The blond instructor cowered under his female friends glare, scooting away from the rather menacing young woman. Sasuke smirked and poured the mixed eggs into a frying pan. In retribution Naruto used a fork and a few well placed jabs to get his guest's attention. __"On Fridays I'm in class until _6pm___, so I'll stop in for a few hours. But then I'm expected at work, and won't be home until __7am_ again." _The other young man nodded, although frowned a bit, along with Sakura. Who felt compelled to ask a few questions __"I thought you got home at _2am___??" He shook his fair head. _"I agreed to take care of things for Asuma for 2 days, so last night and tonight I'm working late."_  Sasuke fidgeted slightly, not sure if he wanted to say anything in front of Sakura, but seemed to give up since she didn't appear to show signs of departing. _"Do you want to have dinner before work? Since I uh-could prepare something, I guess…" _He mumbled, refusing to meet the others eyes. Sakura sniggered from the side and Naruto instantly grinned. _"Does this mean your staying?" _The hopeful tone the instructor used didn't make his answer any less embarrassing, and he dragged a hand through his ebony locks in frustration. _"Yeah I guess-but only for a little while!"_ He snapped, wishing he could squelch the blush that kept threatening to consume him. Refusing to pay attention to Sakura who was snickering behind her hands, and certainly refusing to acknowledge the pleased blue eyed instructor. _"Your going to get a job right? Not that you wouldn't make a lovely house wife." _The pink haired girl ventured once she had gotten her self back under control. Sasuke didn't answer due to the fact he was too busy cursing and trying to pry himself from the death grip Naruto had gotten on him after the first lunge he made at the pink wench._

  Silence had once again fallen upon the apartment, Sakura and finally left at Naruto's request, and Naruto himself had finished getting cleaned up and dragged himself back into the cold. But not after giving Sasuke some money and instructions on how to get to the grocery store. This had been much to his relief since the blond had very little that would work well as a proper dinner. Ignoring the others rather weak argument that instant Ramen was a good meal. Doing the dishes hadn't taken very long; while he was aware he didn't have to do them, it made him feel slightly more at ease in the apartment. There was something undeniably relaxing about the swish of warm soapy water and the rhythmic swiping of a rag. Eventually he dragged himself from the solitude and warmth of the apartment heading into the icy bustling streets. On his trip to the store he picked up a newspaper and spent a portion of his afternoon pouring over the job section, munching on a box of crackers and gnawing absently on the pen he had been using to circle various work venues. And spent a very irritating amount of time making inquiries about the positions he had been considering, which seemed to involve to much talking for his comfort. Most of them turned him down or were just simply out of the question, but he had arranged 3 interviews for later that week. Feeling a tad triumphant the dark haired young man set about getting dinner started. After all there were a few things even he could make without screwing up, he thought as he shifted a bag of rice.

   Not to far across town Naruto had spent his morning tiredly taking notes until he finally got to head down stairs to the school's café, hoping to catch a nap during the hour long gap he had between classes. However his sleep was cruelly disrupted by a prod to the head, blue eyes blinked sluggishly and he looked up to see Temari perched on the corner of the cafeteria table. The older woman grinned down at him, as she greeted him cheerfully. Groaning he dropped his head back onto his folded arms, praying she would go away. _"What do you want Temari? And if it involves me carrying boxes for you, forget it." She gave him a rather fake looking pout, glancing at him as she smoothed her mini skirt. __"I'll have you know Naruto, I'm here to make sure your coming to my party Monday night, and I only asked you to help me move once!" He raised an eyebrow slightly, glancing up long enough to express his doubt. "Who's going to be there?" She nodded her fair head and slid off the table top. __"You know, the 'usual group'." Naruto nodded slightly, yawning and making a rather dismissive gesture. "__Yeah fine I'll be there, but I'll probably be dragging along my new roommate." She gave him a bemused look, __"You have a new roommate?" He shrugged nonchalantly, _"Officially starting today anyway, it's kind of a long story. I'll tell it to you another time."_ Temari gave him a skeptical look but left without further questioning, much to his relief. She was a little over a year older then him and was known for having quite the attitude, they attended the same college. But he had originally met her at a marital arts competition; her older brother had been a contestant. Which had led to one of his stranger friendships, that involved him being invited to parties and being coherence into moving furniture. His watch went off and startled him out of his near sleep daze causing him to groan; of course it was time to get to his humanities class. And so his day crawled on…_

            6 pm and the last bell of the day came slowly enough, he was ready to cry out of joy when he finally got to stuff his books into his broken in backpack and shuffle his way to the door. Walking home and thinking warm fuzzy thoughts about his bed and the 3 hours extra of sleep he could snag before having to head to work. In his rush for sleep it seemed to have slipped his mind that he wasn't alone when he reached the ever elusive apartment. Which caused him to nearly jump out of his skin when he walked in, and found Sasuke digging through the silver ware. "_Oh hey Naruto…" He lau__ghed silently at his own forgetfulness and waved at his new roomie. "Hey what smells so good?" _

 Sasuke tried vainly to hide his embarrassment as he moved a pot over to the table top. _"Um well I made donburi with katsu-don…" _The blond was staring at him with an expression that mirrored a begging puppy, and that disturbed him **a lot. _"Sit down and cut it out!" He grumbled and motioned Naruto to take a seat and the counter commonly used as a table. And the blond was eating as soon as he was handed a bowl, it was hard to tell which of them was undernourished. Sasuke himself wasn't as famished, since he had found he self snacking ever since he got back from the store. The kitchen and living room scattered with various bags of chips and crackers of the salty variety. Since he had never had much of a sweet tooth, but that aside he was still able to put away two helpings of rice and pork. _**

 The whiskered one smirked at Sasuke, _"What did you say earlier about being bad in the kitchen?" The dark haired young man fought back an instinctive blush. __"Even **I** can make a few traditional dishes…" He muttered before taking another bite, there was a pause in conversation while they ate. Until finally the blond broke the silence with a question. _"Hey Sasuke how old are you?" _Naruto asked with great curiosity, his roommate paused. And for a moment he didn't think the boy would answer, until Sasuke mumbled out a quiet _"18"_ The blond as always smiled reaching over to ruffle the others hair. __"Heh, your two years younger then me!" Sasuke glowered and moved away from the offending hand, and the blond continued his interrogation. __"So are you thinking of attending college?" The dark haired one shrugged, seemingly disinterested.  _"At the moment, no."_ Naruto blinked in confusion. __"Why not?" Sasuke just shook his head. __"There's no real point." This displeased the blond. __"But don't you want to get a good job??" The other just snorted and shot him a negative look. "As of yet I haven't found anything worth the trouble." Naruto frowned again looking a tad put out. __"Well then what are you going to do with your self genius?" Sasuke glared at the barb. __"There is plenty of work that doesn't involve a college degree." He snapped angrily. The instructor bit back a heated response and returned his attention to his food. And a tense silence fell upon them once more. _

 Once they were through Sasuke began picking up the now empty bowls. Without offering to help Naruto headed back to living room to empty out his bag. Sasuke did the dishes and refused to care or give the blonds silence a second thought. Although he did wonder if perhaps his decision to stay had been a bit premature, as he put away the freshly dried glassware. And he found him self struggling to reach the top shelf were the plates were supposed to go, he almost yelped in surprise as a tan arm reached past him and took the plate. And with an obnoxious amount of ease, neatly slid it into place. Glancing over his shoulder he found Naruto giving him a rather apologetic look, seemingly hoping to make amends. 

 Until that point it hadn't really occurred to him there was a big physical difference between him and his new roommate, but with Naruto looming over him it was hard not to. And certainly not pleased to realize how very delicate he appeared next to the other. Naruto was tall and broad shouldered with a healthy tan, with what could definitely be considered an athletic build.  While he himself had an almost willowy look about him, all slim and pale skinned. It wasn't to surprising that the blond's clothes were so loose on him. It bothered him and he had a feeling it was going to irritate him for a long time to come.

 Naruto cleared his throat catching his attention once more. _"If it'd make it easier for you, we could move the plates lower…" _The shorter male immediately glared in response, huffing slightly and shoved a glass onto it's shelf. _"Their fine were they are, I'm not that bloody short." _He grumbled, giving the chuckling blond a nasty look. _"What ever works for you Sasuke!" Naruto smiled widely, eyes dancing with amusement. Irritation aside, the mood seemed to have changed with injury to his masculinity. The atmosphere turning to something more companionable, a welcomed change for both of the rooms inhabitants. _

_"Oh I meant to mention it earlier, if we move all the junk out of the room down the hall, you can have your own room. There's a futon rolled up in there, but if you want a real be with a frame and mattress I think my sensei has an extra one I can get for you…" Naruto added helpfully, the other young man nodded slightly. _"Yeah I guess that would be ok…"_ The instructor brightened. "Great I'll let him know and we can probably pick it up on Monday." He stopped for a moment as he remembered something. __"Oh yeah, we're going to a party that night!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in silent question. __"Eh _one of my friends invited me and I told her I'd be bringing you too… Since well I didn't think it would be nice to leave you here… And well you can meet some of my friends?"_ He almost started to inch away at Sasuke's rather baleful expression. __"No" was the deadpanned answer, Naruto whined in response. Which was followed by a rather pointless and hour long argument that resulted in a victorious blond and a sulky raven haired young man. _

  At 9 pm the very exhausted Naruto left for work, once again leaving his new roommate to his own devices. Which as what seemed to being rather normal ended up with Sasuke starting to clean out the second bedroom. After an evening of moving boxes, rearranging a few pieces of furniture and raiding the linen closet. He was able to finally crawl onto the futon and curl up for the night. 

   _______________________________

(**Writers rambling and notations only for the very bored)**

        Really while I am sorry for the time it took to get this chapter put together I was working out timelines and what not. Since I currently have no idea how long it will take to wrap this up. I also don't want to rush anything since I'm writing this for pleasure, not to give myself something to stress over. Oh and sorry if the end of the last chapter was weird at all, it was about 3 am at that point. 

I should warn you (beloved) readers that if you think this is going to be a *pop* *bam* *swoon* "take me now!* fic your wrong, I like gradual change. I'm aiming for a more realistic wooing. Its not going to be an instant kick to the head by cupid sort of thing, so get ready for the long haul kiddies. I'm wrapped up in my own little Naruto AU world. But it takes all my will power to not kick things up a notch, really it does. Oh the couplings I could make! The potential havoc I could bring is endless. And lets not forget all those lovely "love triangles" my lips are sealed I shall disclose nothing! NOTHING! ^_~

Hmm I'm making Sakura act like a spaz and Sasuke was OOC… what ever I never said I was going by the book.

And **Jekyll has been forgiven, well not that I was actually angry at her before. ^_^ **

            Oh and for those interested I've created a "writing blog" at – http:// -remove space- www.greatestjournal.com/~sw/ I plan on posting all short things I don't plan on posting here. I have been writing snippets lately and they seem to short to post officially.


End file.
